Sorry
by iHEARThyuuga
Summary: Nejixoc.The Hyuuga prodigy meets a friend he has not seen in seven years, but she has changed beyond recognition and he is not who he used to be. Lame summary I know but brownies honour fic is good.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They stopped, standing in the gateway staring across at each other; his cold ashen eyes met her dark leaden orbs with streaks of fire. Her long hair played out behind her in the wind, her once rosy cheeks now formed a pallid complexion and in place of the brightly coloured kimonos he remembered her wearing, she now wore an oversized haori with pants and a shirt all in various shades of black and grey.

She looked straight through him to the two people stood behind him, one of them wearing a ridiculous green spandex suit, staring wide eyed at those stood behind her. There was also a girl with hair in two neat buns on top of her head she was looking sideways at the white eyed boy in a confused manner, her hand was tightened on the handles of two kunai.

The ignorant blonde dressed in orange behind her broke the silence:

"Yosh! Uzumaki naruto is here!"

The spandex clad gasped; "Tsunade-sama Jiraiya-sama…"

Tsunade nodded, "Gai-kohai, It seems Jiraiya-san persuaded me to become your hokage, this is Shizune-san my assistant and Nikoo-san, my apprentice" she finished, pointing at the monochromatically dressed stranger "I have reason to believe she has connections to you, Hyuuga-san"

she turned to face the boy stood directly opposite her. Hyuuga Neji blinked remembering where he was, it had been a long time since he had seen Nikoo.

_---Flashback---_

_A small boy about 5 years old stood in the clearing counting birds. His father told him it was the best way to train his byakugan, even though he still could not activate it, he sighed with frustration and fell to kneeling staring at the floor, he felt tears welling in his eyes as he stared at the grass._

"_It doesn't grow just by looking at it you know" _

_Neji spun around to locate the source of the voice, there, at the edge of the clearing stood a small girl about Hinata-samas age she wore a yellow kimono with pink flowers on it and had a basket slung over her arm._

"_what?" questioned Neji as she walked towards him._

"_The grass, you were staring at it so hard like you were willing it to grow" she chuckled at this notion. _

"_Hn…"_

_The girl looked closely at him, "have you being crying? Why are you sad"_

_He turned away from her but she wouldn't let him, she placed her hands on the patch of grass he had been staring at and he watched as green tendrils began to emerge from between her fingers growing to a few cm in height before forming delicate pink flowers. He gasped, smiling despite himself._

"_you have to say the magic words to make them grow" she said smiling at him._

_He laughed, she smiled back at him her dark curls bouncing as she turned her head, she stood up and held out her hand to him, he took it and she pulled him out of the clearing and towards the edge of the forest. _

"_where are we going?" inquired Neji, looking around him, he didn't recognise this part of the forest and was unsure if he knew the way back._

"_I have something to show you, it's not far from here" as she said the last words they reached the edge of the forest where it stopped abruptly to allow for a particularly large drop where part of the lanscape had fallen away. She sat at the edge of the small cliff and looked out to the distance. Neji stared also, there was forest as far as the eye could see. Then far to the east the shapes of great mountains towering above everything else, The village of Konoha could be seen below them and although he knew that the village was a noisy place he could not hear a thing up here except for the wind breathing through the trees. _

_He sighed and sat down next to her "amazing, do you come here often?" he said smiling at her._

"_all the time, do you like it?"_

"_Hai, I'm kind of hungry though so I think I should be leaving" The small boy said apologetically as his stomach growled. She laughed at him then pulled round the basket she had had on her arm._

"_What do you think this is?" Her eyes sparkled at him, "egg rice or plain?"_

_They ate and talked and watched the scenery until the sun had begun to set, Neji stood suddenly gasping "I must go, I cannot anger my clan"_

_She laughed, "not until you tell me your name"_

_He looked at her for a moment before replying then said, simply "Neji, Hyuuga Neji"_

"_Nice to meet you Neji-san I'm Nikoo Uekiya"_

_He turned and left the clearing turning back to see her, once more immersed in the landscape and then left._

_---End Flashback---_

"I have reason to believe she has connections to you Hyuuga-san" said Tsunade

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" he sighed inwardly, a lot had happened since then. He looked across into Nikoo's eyes one last time, she had changed, a lot. He strode away from them, he knew where he was going, he'd gone there often since she left.

"Neji-kun.. where are you going?" Tenten was staring at him strangely

"Training" was his solitary reply, he left then, not wishing to converse with his team mate.

Tenten stared after her team mate, why had he left so suddenly? And who was this girl, she'd never seen the Hyuuga hesitate before and he failed to conceal his emotions when he saw her in the gateway, a look of shock and then pain had flashed in his eyes before he snapped back into his cold, dispassionate self.

"Onegai, Tsunade-sama will you see a pupil of mine, his youth is damaged" Gai-sensei was stood next to the two sannin.

""Hai, hai Baa-chan what about Sasuke-teme and Kakashi-sensei" Naruto jumped in

Tsunade, Shizune and Nikoo left being pulled by the persistent ninja.

Tenten withdrew and headed for home, it had been a long day.

* * *

**I hope you liked it?! (authors nails now reduced to bloody stumps from over biting) Please review, I don't care if you thought it was rubbish or whatever, Im greatful for any comments you have. Also it is my first fanfic so I am totally excited to know what you guys think! Okay got to stop typing now or I'll get repetitive strain injury.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tsunade-sensei you sent for me"

Tsunade sighed looking at the tall girl stood in her office, how could someone with such passion in their eyes lack all emotions? Tsunade had found Nikoo on her travels 2 years ago.

She was living on her own in a derelict building at the edge of a small village. The villagers had thought she was a spirit and had kept well clear of the building, but one night they had heard someone crying from within and had decided to take a look.

_---Flashback---_

_There was a child about 10 years old asleep in the corner crying out in her dreams, she was incredibly thin and dishevelled, she had wrapped herself in an oversized haori as she slept but Tsunade could see the ripped tatters of a once colourful kimono underneath. She cried out a name in the darkness as Shizune bent down to lift her._

"_Neji!"_

_---End flashback---_

Tsunade had only seen emotions at night when Nikoo slept, from this she had discovered that a man called Kumo had killed her entire family. The girl would cry out his name in anger but this was not the only name she called out, Tsunade had learnt of her connection with the Hyuuga genius from her nightmares. Nikoo would frequently scream his name during the night, but when she woke she was back to her emotionless self.

"Tsunade-sensei.."

"Ahh Nikoo-san I would like you to see the village, which will be your home for the foreseeable future, I have arranged a guide to show you where everything is, he should be here any minute now."

As if by command, the door opened and Neji strode in, he stopped abruptly when he saw Nikoo stood at the desk but quickly shifted his eyes to the new hokage sitting behind the desk.

"Hyuuga-san, I would like you to show my apprentice, Nikoo-san, round the village I want her acquainted with her new surroundings" Tsunade indicated the girl stood before her.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Neji signalled for the girl to follow him and they left the room in silence.

Neji walked down the busy streets of Konoha, pointing out various points of interest to Nikoo. For all he knew she may not even be hearing what he said as she gave no acknowledgement, they were heading towards Ichiraku ramen when a blonde in an orange suit stopped them.

"Neji-san! Sasuke-teme and fuzzy eyebrows, Tsunade-sama healed them…

"I know" he replied simply, he brushed past Naruto and continued to walk down the street. Nikoo spoke for the first time.

"Are they your friends, Hyuuga-san, it's not like you to disregard friends…" she paused as if in thought. "What happened, to make you so devoid of emotion?" she asked him staring at him with her dark eyes.

"I might ask the same thing of you" he said turning to walk further down the street, he stopped a little way on and said, "My father, was killed"

They continued to walk in silence, not realising where they were going until they reached the same place where they met 7 years ago. Neji looked at her out of the corner of his eye but she showed no recognition of the place and continued to walk through the clearing. He watched her disappear between the trees and stood rooted to the spot for a while before following her. He stood at the edge of the cliff looking out at the mountains. Nikoo was sat curled up staring at the village. She was breathing heavily and had her hands on her temples as though she was trying to force a feeling back into her head. She began to rock backwards and forwards but stopped when she sensed Neji standing behind her. She removed her hands from her temples as he sat down beside her; she was a broken shell of the playful girl he remembered.

_---Flashback---_

"_Neji-chan, do you know what day it is today?"_

"…"

"_Today is my birthday" a small girl said, swinging her legs as she grinned at the boy next to her._

"_Happy Birthday, Nikoo-san" he said smiling brightly at her. "demo, I don't have a gift for you, gomen" he said looking at the ground._

" _It doesn't matter, are you coming?" she said swinging off the tree branch and onto the ground._

"_Where?"_

"_To the river, you have to come anyway, you have to do what I want on my birthday" _

_They walked through the forest, Nikoo's infectious giggle was pealing through the trees, she hummed to herself as she gathered wild flowers growing beneath the trees, bundling them together in a hand tie. She leaned over Neji reaching up to his forehead bandages, he gasped as he watched a flower forming in her hand, she tucked it under the bandages and laughed._

"_Now, Neji-chan, you are beautiful"_

_The two children reached the river Nikoo flopped down on her back closing her eyes. "Beautiful" she breathed rolling over to smell the grass. _

_Neji stood at the rivers edge with the flower Nikoo had placed at his forehead in his hand. He looked at it intently._

"_Neji-chan, what's wrong?"_

"_How do you do it, make the flowers grow, how do you do it?" he said, turning to look at her "I cannot even count birds and I'm older than you"_

_She sighed standing beside him, _

"_My father told me that a kekkei genkai is revealed only when the ninja is ready, usually in times of great need. Why is yours so developed"_

"_times of great need?" she said smiling mischievously she placed a hand firmly on his back and gave a hard push. Nejis eyes widened with shock as he felt himself falling towards the river, reaching out to grab onto something he caught Nikoos kimono dragging her in with him. They landed with a large splash, the river was not deep and she stood at the edge waist deep in water laughing hard and clutching her sides. Neji swam to the side and pulled himself out, he had a smile on his face but he would not let her see that. Nikoo got out next to him and pulled off her shoes grinning like the Cheshire cat._

"_Nikoo-san, why did you do that?" asked Neji looking at her closely_

"_Because you were getting to serious, it was beginning to feel awkward" she laughed at him "besides, if I ever start speaking like that you'd do the same right? I never want to be sad in my whole life!" she grinned at this and lay back down._

_---End flashback--- _

As Neji sat next to her Nikoo stood up turning away and strode back into the forest, he sat and watched the sun set and then left, heading towards the training ground.

* * *

**I quite liked writing this chapter, flashback 'n'all. Review please!? If you do I will bake a baguette in your honour! see, well worth it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_---Flashback---_

_Neji walked through the rain, they had agreed to meet at her compound, it was his birthday and she said she had a surprise for him. As he got closer to the Uekiya compound he began to anticipate what surprise she may have for him. Today was his 6__th__ birthday and as he turned the corner to face the entrance he smiled to himself, a smile which quickly faded when he saw the scene which met him._

_A cart stood loaded ready for a journey Nikoos mother sat in the front her father was walking out of the house and towards the driving seat of the cart. At the back of the cart sat a downcast girl wearing an oversized grey haori on top of her everyday garb. Neji ran forwards towards her but felt a hand firm on his shoulder; "Go home, Hyuuga-san"_

_He spun around to face one of the chunnins of Konoha. The cart ahead of him started and Nikoo raised her head to see Neji staring at her, he shouted her name into the wind but did not know if she heard him or not because she made no reply, only hung her head._

_---End flashback---_

Nejis eyes flew open as he woke from the nightmare, the sun was rising outside his window he had been weak in oversleeping again, it had been several days since Tsunade-sama the new Hokage had arrived in Konoha and he had had the same dream every night since then. He got out of bed and took a shower dressing in his usual outfit, then headed out towards the training ground where he had arranged to meet Tenten.

He arrived at the training grounds and sat, back against a tree in meditation. He remained like that for an hour before standing up and commencing training alone, he stood in the middle of the clearing, activating his byakugan he searched the clearing for birds counting them in a rhythmic way.

It was 3 hours later that Tenten entered the clearing, panting; "Ne…Neji-kun… in the forest…Nikoo-san… come quick"

_---Flashback---_

_Naruto and Rock Lee were having breakfast at Ichirakus when Lee spotted Tenten; she waved at them and crossed the street to join them. Ichiraku gave her a bowl of shrimp ramen and turned back to face Naruto and Lee._

"_That girl gives me the creeps, she walks as if she were a yurei staring straight past everything" he said waving towards the girl stood on the opposite side of the street._

"_hn? Yurei?" Naruto said between mouthfuls of noodles. "a vengeful yurei?… Jiisan!"_

"_she's not a yurei" Tenten stood draining her ramen._

"_Tenten-chan, then who is she?" Lee scrutinised her, they were all looking at her now._

"_she's called Nikoo, she knows Neji-kun"_

"_Nikoo who, I wonder" pondered Ichiraku_

"_Uekiya, Nikoo Uekiya" Tenten turned around to see the tall girl stood behind her,_

"_Sumimasen, I meant no harm"_

"…" _Nikoo turned away and stalked down the street._

_Tenten paid for the ramen and left to find Neji, she was meant to meet him for training that morning._

_As she passed the hospital she gasped and stopped, Nikoo was there again stood, no, pinned against the wall by… "Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed. Sakura was glaring at the tall girl who was gazing straight past her to Tenten._

"_Pain? You don't even know what that is, you shut yourself off so much you probably never felt it!" Sakura screamed at her, the girl pinned against the wall opened her mouth slightly, then laughed, a dry cold laugh it had no meaning, as there was no emotion behind it, but it had an effect on Sakura._

" _I should kill you right now, he lost his family to some cold emotionless freak like you, in fact you probably killed your own fair share of families haven't you? It's what filth like you do!" Sakura had said too much. Nikoo didn't appear to change but a green tendril was snaking its way around Sakuras left ankle, the konoichi cried out as blood seeped over the top of the tightly bound vine. Nikoo pushed her away roughly and strode down the street at a high pace._

"_Sakura-chan! Are you alright" Tenten ran towards the pink haired konoichi who was cutting the vines off her crushed ankle._

"_Hai,hai Tenten-chan, I'm fine"_

someone screamed, Tenten ran out into the street to see who, more screams as an angered Nikoo stormed down the street flinging people to the sides, her eyes looked like fire, the yellow streaks glinting in the sun. Tenten turned looking back at Sakura, who was being helped back into the hospital by one of the nurses, then ran down the street after Nikoo. As she reached the forest she realised she could no longer see Nikoo but remembered that Neji was waiting for her in the clearing, turning left she ran deeper into the forest heading for the training grounds.

_---End Flashback---_

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neji waited for Tenten to catch her breath, he leant against a tree.

"Nikoo-san, is angry, very angry. I was following her but I lost her she entered the forest. Neji-kun, we need to find her." Tenten left the clearing and Neji followed her, he knew where she would be so he led her there.

They stopped at the edge of the small cliff, or what remained of it. Tenten gasped. Neji stared straight ahead to where a girl in an oversized grey haori, hair blowing back over her shoulders was sitting, everything surrounding her was dead and a terrible wind swept through the new clearing in the forest.

Trees were rotting and falling as they stood there. Neji stepped out into the clearing, Nikoo paused.

"Hyuuga, go home"

"…" He stepped forward again, Tenten chose this time to leave. He looked at her face, her eyes were glistening a tear slid down her left cheek. "You told me not to disregard my friends" he said looking down at her.

"Friends? I have none" she gave a twisted smile.

"What about Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san? I thought you travelled with them for two years, are they not your friends?"

"I have not had friends for six years" she laughed dryly, and then to herself muttered; "Not since him"

She turned away and proceeded to allow a few more trees fall to the ground, birds rose from the damaged forms in panic.

"Tsunade-sama told me you lost your family, people are lost all the time, it is decided by fate, by your destiny in life" he turned away walking back towards the edge of the clearing.

"Wrong, Hyuuga, you want to know what really happened?"

"I'm not interested, but if you must" he reverted back to his usual self.

_---Flashback, Nikoos POV---_

_We left on a rainy day, I got home the night before and was told we were leaving. My clan is a big one with 6 branch families living across the 5 nations we had heard about members of one of the families dying. At first my father thought little of it, we had never met them and they lived far away. That night, however, we heard more disturbing news. Those who died were murdered and it was not just a few, all 6 of the branch families had been killed houses searched, ransacked. I didn't know it at the time but our clan rose to power because of the possession of a priceless artefact. My mother wore it round her neck on a chain, the stone was meant to bestow power and good fortune on the owners' house, it had been passed down through the generations each time to the oldest daughter. Our clan existed only to protect and guard the stone from those who would misuse it. That night a chuunin from the village came to tell us that a band of missing-nin had been discovered near the village boundaries. _

_Realising that we had been found my father ordered that the clan move on, to a place where we could remain posing no damage to those who surrounded us._

_So we left and travelled far to the east beyond the mountains we lived on our own by a river there was a village 5 miles south of where we lived but we never saw or heard anything of the residents. We were totally isolated, or so my family thought._

_Not 1 week after we arrived I had walked into the forest and found a small clearing where I sat hugging my knees to my chest and cried, as I cried flowers grew around me circling my wrists. A voice called out behind me; "That's an interesting ability you have little girl"_

_I lifted my head to see him he had silver hair reaching to his shoulders and was about 11 years old._

"_I am Kumo" he smiled down at me and held out his hand, I took it pulling myself to my feet. "What is your name little girl?"_

"_Nikoo" I replied. "Uekiya Nikoo"_

_his eyes lit up momentarily before he smiled at me, "does your whole clan live here?"_

_I nodded and wiped my eyes. "Kumo-san are you a ninja" He looked intently at me then nodded, _

"_yes, I'm training, do you want to join me" _

"_H…hai"_

_It was from that day for the next year that I met with Kumo every day to train, he taught me how to throw kunai and shuriken and how to hone my abilities. We used to walk through the countryside sometimes I would bring food out and we would eat it by the stream._

_It happened on my birthday, my seventh birthday. Kumo told me about a place high in the mountains where you could see the whole country, he suggested taking a picnic up there, he said it would take a whole day to get there but he'd meet me up there. Being a gullible trusting girl I followed his every command, he was right, it took me nearly 6 hours to reach the spot and it was worth the hike. I laid out the birthday picnic I had brought and waited for him to arrive. I waited for 2 hours before rolling up the picnic again and returning home, The sun was setting so I travelled quickly not wanting to be out in the forest so late. When I reached the small house we lived in The first thing I noticed was the silence, the place was so quiet I could have heard a pin drop. As I moved round the back of the building the stench of fear reached my nose. Driving myself forward I opened the door. The dining room was empty, unusual, for my family would be eating at this time. Each room I came to was empty and I began to worry wondering where they had gone. By the time I reached the back room, tears were streaming down my face I opened the door surveying the scene before me. My family was tied against the wall, my mother and father, my grandparents, my sister and cousins. They were looking at a man standing in the middle of the room, but as my eyes grew accustomed to the gloom I noticed that this was a boy not much older than Tsukiko, my sister. _

"_Happy birthday, Nikoo-chan" the figure turned towards me, by the voice alone I knew this to be Kumo, I stood frozen to the spot looking from my family to Kumo. He took this opportunity, stepped forwards and pushed me roughly to the floor, pulling my head back so that I could see my family. _

"_Such a stupid daughter" his face formed a twisted smile. He looked at my father then said "You will watch your family die, knowing it is your fault for whilst they strove every day to remain hidden, you wandered through the forest telling me all of your secrets." _

_My father was looking at me sadly, they all were._

"_Father! Forgive me"_

"_Forgive me?" Kumo snapped "forgiveness is something you earn, have you earned it, Nikoo-chan? No, you shall be given something quite different it is your birthday is it not?" I nodded staring at the ground. "Well then, here" he pressed a kunai into my hand "Will the birthday girl do the honours of making the first cut" he spat this last word out his face close to mine._

_I sank to the ground again unable to move. He stepped over me pulling my head up again as I looked from face to face I saw only fear until I reached my sister. She looked at me written on her face was forgiveness. My father showed anger but when I caught his eye I knew it was not meant for me._

"_Where shall we cut first Nikoo-chan, who deserves the afterlife the most?" I didn't reply and he grasped the kunai out of my hand idly swinging it round his fingers. "Really you disappoint me"_

_he said lifting the katana over his shoulder and bringing it down on my mothers' body. I screamed backing up until I hit the wall. He continued the slaughter until he had killed every one of them. I did not see it as I had curled up in a ball at the back of the room. I felt my anger rising within me as he wiped his blade on my fathers grey haori. He had made a mistake in training me how to use my abilities. The house was built from wood, and it wasn't long until I could feel its power running through me. He tried to turn to face me but couldn't as his feet were bound by vines which had grown out from the floor, he gasped as another vine wrapped around his neck slowly crushing him to death. I did not look at him but I knew there was no life in him. I ran towards my father rolling him over and untying his wrists and the gag in his mouth. He opened one eye looking at me he drew a ragged breath before saying "Musume, you are forgiven" his eye closed again and I cried over his body. _

_I woke the next morning still clinging to my father, I moved off his body and stood in the center of the room my eyes met with the horrors of the night before. I set about removing the bodies of my loved ones and built them in a pile by the stream where I pulled back the roots of an old tree and deposited them there. The roots closed again and my family lay underground in an eternal sleep. I had removed my fathers' Haori and my mothers' necklace. I then went back into the house and lived on my own for 4 years. It was then that Tsunade found me and took me on as her apprentice._

_---End flashback---_

She finished the story and then stood up, raising her hands above her head; "Now Hyuuga you and I will die together, I told you to go home but you would not." She threw her hands to the earth and Neji felt a tremor as her terrible chakra spread from her, killing in its path. He jumped into the air calculating as he fell through each perfect movement, then his right hand collided with her heart shutting off her chakra altogether. Having knocked each other out they lay in a confused heap on the ground and remained like that until Tenten entered the clearing with Tsunade and Shizune in her wake.

* * *

**I loved this chapter, hope you did!**

**Review! it's good for you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They ran to the bodies in the center, Tsunade reached down checking their vitals. "Shizune, Tenten, help me lift them" she bent down and lifted the boy onto her back, leaving the clearing. Tenten and Shizune, carrying Nikoo followed her. They reached the edge of the forest and turned to see Tenten leaning on a tree panting hard.

"Tenten-san, go home, you look tired" Tsunade said before turning back towards the village, the panting girl nodded and headed in another direction.

Tsunade walked into the room where Nikoo had been put, she watched as they turned her on her front and cut open her shirt to try and stop the damage. Tsunade gasped as she looked at the girls back, there right in the center was a black character she did not know it's meaning but she could guess, easily that this was a sealing jutsu.

"Stand back" she commanded and moved towards the table for a closer look, the girl did have emotions but she had sealed them. It all made sense now. She turned to face Shizune; "Shizune-san she has an emotion sealing jutsu, do what you can to break it then heal her wounds" she swept out of the room and headed back to her office where she knew she had a bottle of sake waiting. It was as she sat in her office that she began to think, according to what Tenten had told her, this girl was the last of the Uekiya, whose power came directly from the power stone they protected. She knew that 6 of the branch families had been killed but had a nagging feeling there may be a seventh left still alive. She rose to her feet and wandered down the hall to the library where she hoped to find a census scroll from the time of the first hokage when the original clan split into the 5 nations. She found the scroll and read along its length until she got to Uekiya, listed under the name was the main family and then each of the branch families. Written hastily alongside each one was the rough area that they had fled to last time ninjas came in search of the stone. But there were 8 families here; the main family and 7 branch families, she recounted. Running her finger down the list she identified the one which may be still alive, of course, they had travelled outside the 5 nations to a land far to the south. Writing the details on a scrap of paper, she returned to her office.

The sun was glinting through the window as it rose when Shizune knocked on the hokages' door;

"Tsunade-sama, she's awake"

Tsunade lifted her head from the table and looked at the woman stood at her desk;

"Did you undo the seal?"

"Hai, it took a while, it was crudely done so she may not remember anything since she did it."

Tsunade nodded "and Hyuuga-san?"

Shizune looked at the floor, "I don't know, he should be fine but he's still out cold it must be some form of mental stress."

They left the office together, Shizune headed home but Tsunade went straight to the hospital.

She walked into the private room with a thin pale girl with her hair tucked neatly behind her ears.

"Tsunade-sensei" the girl said simply, smiling genuinely for the first time in probably 6 years.

"Ohayoo, Nikoo-san, I hope you are feeling well?"  
"Hai… I, I'm sorry, for everything. Did, did I hurt anyone?"

"You remember?"

"no, but I wouldn't be here if I hadn't" she smiled to herself at this.

Tsunade pause before she spoke "Do you know where you are, Nikoo-san?"

"I remember meeting a boy dressed in orange, but mostly things are hazy after that, and I don't remember much before that, not since… since it happened." She turned away, looking out the window as a solitary tear slid down her cheek. Tsunade nodded. She took a seat next to the bed and popped one of the grapes from the bowl on the table in her mouth. Nikoo sighed shakily then looked at Tsunade;

"I'm alone" she said simply to herself.

"Well, that's not strictly true Nikoo-san. When I heard about your family I checked in the scrolls and, if the scrolls are correct, there may well still be a branch family left. They were forgotten about because they moved to a land far to the south of here and I think it would do you good to follow them."

She raised her tear stained face to meet the Hokage's "really?" She said smiling "My family." Tsunade nodded, rising from her chair.

"I have to go now Nikoo-san, but get some rest and I'm sure you can be discharged tomorrow" she closed the door behind her as she left leaving the thin girl to her thoughts.

The next day Tsunade was heading to the hospital to say goodbye to the Uekiya girl before she left, she walked in through the main doors and saw at the reception desk a tall girl wearing an oversized haori;

She was talking to the receptionist and stopped suddenly, raising a hand to her mouth; "Ne-ji-chan" she dropped the bag she had been carrying and stalked out of the room down the corridor towards her old friends room, Tsunade followed her. Walking into the Hyuuga's room, she saw Nikoo standing over the unconscious boy's bed her hands folded in front of her.

"Did… I… do this?" She looked at Tsunade. Tsunade looked at the floor. The girl leant over the bed, a tear fell onto his face, it looked almost as though it was his. She kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Gomenasai, Neji-chan" she whispered wiping her face; "I will get better, I promise I will come back…" she stood back and walked to the door, turning as she opened it; "Sayonara… Watashi no ii tomodachi." she left, closing the door behind her and letting the tears run down her face.

* * *

**I have a translation here for you 'cos thats the kind of swell person I am!**

**Watashi no ii tomodachi means you are my closest friend**

**see i am a great person, I translate the japanese, I write the fanfic... In return you guys should review, it's the least you can do.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been 4 years since Nikoo had left Konoha, in search of her family, just outside the village two jounnin were sparring, they had been at it for almost 3 hours. One of them wore a green spandex suit with a vest over the top, the other had long dark hair and white eyes, and he wore traditional Hyuuga robes. Both ninja were 18 but the one in green was marginally taller than the Hyuuga. The taller one stopped, "What's the matter, Lee-kun?" enquired the Hyuuga. He had changed a lot since the events 4 years ago and now took on a more docile demeanour however he still rarely smiled even to those closest to him.

"…" Lee pointed behind him. Neji flicked around looking in the direction that Lee was pointing. He took a sharp intake of breath as he saw a figure walking down through the forest towards them, she was about 5"4 and had black hair hanging over one shoulder down to her front and curling softly at her hips. Her pale cheeks were illuminated by a rosy glow and a smile played across her face. She wore a Small yellow haori, decorated with maple leaves, this was tucked into a pair of black ¾ pants. Around her shoulders she wore the same oversized grey Haori that had once belonged to her father.

Of course Neji had recognised her chakra instantly and as she got closer he saw a tear running down her left cheek. She came to stand before them smiling brightly.

"Konnichiwa, Neji-chan" she said brightly, he continued to stare dumbfounded. She took advantage of this unguarded moment running into his arms and squeezing him as hard as she could. He gasped, then slowly let his arms reciprocate by wrapping round her waist. A single tear leaked out of his eyes as he closed them laying his cheek on top of her head.

She lifted her head to look him in the eye and stood on tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. Smiling warmly down at her, he allowed himself to be led back towards the clearing they had met in. They entered the clearing holding hands, Nikoo grinned at him, he wasn't smiling anymore but she knew he was happy, they lay on the grass staring at the sky for a few minutes. Nikoo reached over to Neji forming a flower at her fingertips, she reached to tuck it under his head band but his hand shot up to stop her. "Neji-chan? Don't you want to look beautiful?" she giggled, her lips parting in a playful smile. He pinned her down by the wrist in his hand and rolled on top of her. Staring at her for a moment as she taunted him with her smile, he bent down brushing his lips against hers and tenderly kissed her. She rolled him over, so that she was on top, allowing their lips to part for a moment before pushing her tongue into his mouth, tasting his smooth lips and feeling the roughness of his tongue against hers. She broke the kiss for air then sighed and lay her head on his chest, listening to his heart.

"I missed you, Neji-chan" she breathed tracing a finger in a circle over his chest. They fell asleep like that, out in the forest, in each other's arms. Each had a small, satisfied smile on their lips.

The End 

* * *

**Et Voila, finito etc. Did you like reading my fic? If you haven't reviewd by now you have no excuse not to, I will hunt you down and force feed you brioche, which by the way I made and it's delicious, but thats not the point, unless you want me to push brioche loaves down your throat, I'd review! **


End file.
